Rencontre à Loutry St Chaspoule
by Mione-Cullen
Summary: Ambre est une jeune fille de 14ans, française mais passant ses vacances en Angleterre chez ses grands-parents. Elle va tomber sur de drôles de garçons, avec des balais à la main et des habits vraiment très étrange.
1. Chapter 1

Point de vue d'Ophélie

Je n'y croyais pas, ils l'avaient fait !!! Je déteste aller chez les grands-parents et ils le savent ! Mes « adorables » parents m'ont exilé pendant 2 semaines chez les parents de ma mère, comme chaque année pour le mois de Juillet pour se faire un « voyage en amoureux ». Cette fois ci pourtant j'avais dit que je n'irai pas, ma mère a donc endormi ma confiance en m'achetant plein de romans

Les traitres !

Si encore mes grands-parents habitaient en France mais non ! Ils avaient trouvé, il y a déjà 10ans, ce « magnifique » village de Loustry St Chaspoule. Tu parles ! Dans le genre coin paumé, heureusement que avec tous ces étés je me débrouillais en Anglais, malgré, d'après les autres habitant du village, mon accent très « french ».

Je me trouvais donc là. Dans cette chambre si familière, sous les toits, au papier peint défraichi. Ma valise se trouvais devant moi je la fixais sans vraiment la regarder. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Je descendis donc à la cuisine où mamie préparait le diner, étant donné que j'étais arrivé en milieu d'après-midi. J'ai passé tout le reste de la journée dans la cuisine.

Le soir, je dînais avec mes grands-parents, je les aimais beaucoup mais j'aurais aimé être avec des gens de mon âge. Je décidai d'aller me coucher tôt en espérant que demain se passerait mieux. Il devait être 11h quand je me réveillai, après tout les grands vacances sont faites pour dormir le plus possible. Je descendis, les yeux encore fermés par le sommeil. Je pris un bol, du beurre, de la confiture (impossible de m'habitué à la manie des anglais de manger salé le matin) et commençais à manger lentement devant une émission débile.

Après m'être douché et habillé, j'attrapai un plaid, un roman, mon i-pod, un paquet de cookie, et j'enfournai le tout dans mon sac. J'enfilai mes spartiates et parti sur un petit chemins qui menaient hors du village sur la colline voisine. Le soleil devait briller toute la semaine d'après la météo et je comptais bien en profiter.

Je marchai jusqu'au pré ou j'vais l'habitude d'aller pour lire mais cette année il semble que l'agriculteur l'ai utilisé pour du blé et qu'il a installé une barrière électrique autour du champ.

-Zut ! Bon bah, on va aller voir plus loin.

J'avançai donc lentement profitant de la chaleur et des rayons du soleil qui caressait ma peau. J'avais dû marcher pendant 20minutes sur un fond de David Bowie quand je découvrit l'endroit parfait. C'était un petite pré entouré d'arbres si bien que de l'extérieur on en voyait pas grand-chose, au moins ici je suis sûre de ne pas être déranger. J'installai mon plaid au soleil, m'allongea, mis mon i-pod en mode aléatoire pris mon livre et plongea dans le monde des « âmes vagabondes ». Je venais de finir mon livre en larmes quand je me rendis compte qu'il était 19h passé si je ne me dépêchais pas mon grand-père allait me tuer. Je ramassai tout en quatrième vitesse et me mis à courir.

Finalement, j'étais rentré à temps mais totalement épuisé par mon sprint, le sport de vitesse s'est pas mon truc, moi ce que j'aime c'est l'escalade. Donc je disais que j'étais rentré à temps et que ce soir on avait décidé de regarder une série c'est donc aux environs de 23h que j'allai me coucher, je m'endormi au moment ou ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Je fis un magnifique rêve rempli de magnifiques jeunes hommes qui m'aimaient tous, il parait qu'à 14ans c'est normal. Ce matin là je me réveillai de très bonne humeur, après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, je réitérai mes geste de la veille j'allai partir quand ma grand-mère m'arrêta :

Ou vas-tu ?me demanda-t-elle

Je vais lire au champ.

Tu ne peux plus, il y a une barrière maintenant.

Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai trouvé un autre endroit, un peu plus loin

Ah bien, en tout cas ne vas pas trop loin, il y a des gens qui habitent près du village ils sont vraiment très étrange.

Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis.

Ne rentre pas trop tard ma chérie.

Oui Mamie.

Je l'embrassai et reparti tranquillement, heureuse de voir que le soleil brillait encore. Cette fois –ci je ne me sentais pas trop d'humeur à lire, je posai mon livre a cote de moi, choisis une chanson joyeuse et ferma les yeux.

Je dû m'endormir parce que je me souviens très bien d'avoir été réveillé. Une énorme balle rouge m'atterri sur la tète, il devait s'être écoulé plusieurs heures parce que j'étais a l'ombre des arbres maintenant. Je pris la balle entre mes mains la regardant de plus près, elle ne ressemble à rien de connu, quand soudain des voix me parvinrent.

-TU AURAIS PU FAIRE ATTENTION JAMES !

- Oui, oui je sais Teddy, je sais !

Je me rappelai de l'avertissement de ma grand-mère et pris peur, j'eu le reflexe de me cacher derrière un arbre. J'entendis un chuintement discret puis des bruits de pas, je ne respirais même plus.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix de garçon, hésitante

*Merde !! Il a dû voir mes affaires*

-Tiens c'est quoi ca ?....un iii-pood…

-TOUCHE PAS A CA !!! Hurlai-je.

J'avais économisé pendant des mois pour me le payer j'avais réagi par reflexe. Je tomba en face d'un jeune homme d'environs 15ans, avec des yeux grand ouvert allant de la balle que je tenais toujours dans les mains à mon visage en colère, il tenait dans sa main un balai. Que pouvait-il donc faire avec un balai en plein milieu d'un champ?

-Teddy, on a un gros problème ! hurla le jeune homme

C'est de moi qu'il parlait ? C'est lui qui était habillé de façon bizarre avec un balai a la main, je m'apprêtais à lui faire la réflexion lorsqu'un garçon beaucoup plus âgé arriva sur un balai, quand je dis sur ca veut dire dessus, en volant. Après ça plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue James 

Moi, c'est James et je suis le fils ainé d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, étant donné qu'il y a toujours Rita Skeeter qui nous tourne autour, malgré les hurlements indignés de mon père. Du coup après qu'elle ait interrogé Lily quand elle rentrait de la boulangerie, ma mère a décrété qu'on finirait les vacances « Au Terrier » avec Teddy et Oncle Ronald, Tante Hermione et mes cousins. J'étais donc dans ma chambre en train de faire ma valise. J'adorais aller chez Mamie Molly même si elle était moins joyeuse depuis la mort de mon grand-père.

-James, on y va ! Cria mon père depuis l'escalier

-Je suis prêt !

Mes parents, (surtout mon père), détestaient le transplanage d'escorte. C'est donc en cheminée que nous partîmes. Comme d'habitude, à l'arrivée, ma grand-mère disait que nous avions grandi, que nous étions beaux et aussi « Oh mon dieu James, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu as déjà 15ans, tu grandis si vite ! » Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, je partis rejoindre Hugo dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Je frappai deux coups rapides puis quatre lents pour qu'il sache que ce soit moi qui entrais.

-Salut Hug', le saluai-je.

-Salut Jamie !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je en voyant qu'il écrivait nerveusement

-J'écris une lettre à Jess.

-AAAH oui Jess, la célèbre Jessica, elle ne veut toujours pas sortir avec toi ?

-Elle veut juste qu'on se connaisse plus.

- Mais bien sûr, bon moi je vais voir si Teddy veut se faire quelques passes de souaffle, annonçai-je tout en sortant de la chambre

La chambre de Teddy se trouvait à l'autre bout de couloir. J'ouvris sans prévenir et vis que teddy était en train de prendre son balai. Il me dit :

-Tiens, justement j'allai te chercher, ca te dit quelque passe ?

-Bien sur, je venais pour ça.

On se regarda avec un grand sourire puis on partit sur le pré en haut de la colline. Après quelques heures de jeu et de fous rires, je loupai une passe pourtant facile et le souaffle partit se perdre dans les arbres.

-TU AURAIS PU FAIRE ATTENTION JAMES ! Me hurla Teddy dans les oreilles.

-Oui, oui, je sais Teddy, je sais ! Lui répondis-je un peu vexé je l'avoue.

Je descendis en piqué vers les arbres, fit quelques pas quand je vis une couverture turquoise avec un sac et un livre. Tout d'un coup je perçus un léger bruit, affolé je regardai tout autour de moi :

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je à tout hasard espérant vivement que personne ne me réponde ma mère m'aurait assassiné si un moldu nous découvrait.

Je me penchai légèrement et vis dans l'herbe un petit objet d'où s'échappait un tout petit rythme. Je le ramassai :

-Tiens c'est quoi ca ?....un iii-pood…

-TOUCHE PAS A CA !!!

Je me retournai lentement vers la voix, horrifié. C'était officiel ma mère allait me tuer parce que je remarquai au premier coup d'œil que c'était une moldue et qu'elle portait le souaffle dans ses mains. Je devais avouer que pour une moldue elle était plutôt mignonne, carrément jolie même. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, une bouche fine et rose et des yeux bleus virant un peu vers le gris, elle avait une peau plutôt blanche malgré quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues dû surement à l'énervement. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs légèrement ondulé et une frange. Son corps fin je dirais sa robe était plutôt large mais on voyait bien que c'était plus par goût que par nécessité, je dois avouer que grâce a tante Hermione je m'y connaissais un peu en vêtements moldus. Le fait est que tout aussi jolie qu'elle soit, cette fille était une moldue et ma mère allait me tuer. J'avais donc besoin d'aide et le mieux placé pour le moment pour me la donner, c'était Teddy.

-Teddy, on a un gros problème ! Hurlai-je

Et ce débile, qu'est ce qu'il fit ? Il arriva sur son balai comme si elle avait besoin de le voir voler…sur un balai en plus ! La réaction ne se fit pas tarder, elle tomba comme si elle avait vu un revenant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore cassé ton balai ? Me dit Teddy en rigolant.

Pendant ce temps, je me précipitais vers la jeune moldue.

-Nan mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Je te dit « problème » et toi tu viens sur ton balai, comme ça, c'est les vacances. Viens m'aider plutôt !

Teddy me regarda tout penaud et fini par se bouger pour venir m'aider.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivé et j'ai vu ce truc la sur le sol et elle s'est mise à crier quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, dans une autre langue je crois. C'est une moldue Teddy j'en suis sûr, ma mère va nous tuer.

-Tu es fou ! Hors de question de recevoir les foudres de Tante Ginny. Ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va la reposer sur la couverture pour qu'elle croit qu'elle a rêvé. Oui ! C'est une super idée ! Tu vois ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le plus vieux.

-Frimeur, marmonnais-je.

C'est ce que l'on fit, on la reposa sur la couverture et on essaya de reposer ses affaires en places. Après ça on retourna « Au Terrier » rapidement avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre que je partageais avec Hugo qui devait surement être déserte à cette heure. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les pensées focalisées sur une certaine personne aux yeux océan.

Plus tard, dans la nuit je me réveillai horrifié…  
On avait oublié le souaffle.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai des commentaires et que ma fiction a été, il me semble, apprécié donc je vous remercie tous ! Bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________Point de vue Ambre

Noir. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Mes yeux clignaient rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le courage de s'ouvrir totalement. Quand ce fut le cas, je me relevai avec précaution. J'avais fait un rêve tellement étrange… Deux garçons venaient me voir en volant sur des balais parce qu'ils avaient perdu leur balle. Vraiment très étrange. Après cela, je voulais méditer sur mon rêve plutôt que de lire. Je ramassai mes affaires et commençai à partir quand quelque chose de rougeâtre attira mon attention. Une balle et pas n'importe laquelle…LA BALLE ! Celle des deux garçons ! Je n'avais pas rêvé, ils m'avaient laissé là comme si de rien n'était et bien ils allaient voir ! Demain, ils voudraient sûrement récupéré leur bien.

Et je les attendrai de pied ferme.

Je pris l'objet avec moi et parti en concoctant mon plan et mon discours.

Le lendemain je partis à l'aube pour ne pas les louper. C'est assez nerveuse que je me dirigeai vers le pré. Et s'ils ne venaient pas ? Et si ils étaient dangereux, comme ma grand-mère l'avait insinué ? Après tout tant pis, je m'en voudrais si je ne le faisais pas et la curiosité me rongerait.

Quand j'arrivai, il n'y avait personne. Soit. Je les attendrai. Je m'assis derrière un arbre et laissa ma tête reposer contre l'écorce rugueuse. Après 30mn d'attente j'entendis le même chuintement que la veille. Je me redressai lentement sans faire de bruit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif, le premier garçon aux cheveux noir cherchait partout autour de lui. Je l'observai de plus près : il était grand, dans les 1m80 je pense et mince. Il portait encore ces vêtements tellement étranges, une espèce de « robe ».

Je mis mon plan en marche avançant vers lui à pas de loups (il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'enfuie). Arrivant juste derrière lui, j'attrapai son poignet et le remonta, assez violemment je l'avoue de son dos. Il poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de peur et se dévissa le cou pour me regarder. L'étonnement se lut sur son visage.

Tu vas me tabasser a mort ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

J'hésitai entre le rire et l'énervement. Le premier l'emporta et j'explosai de rire. Je le lâchai et lui dit :

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Cependant, tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer sinon il se pourrait bien que j'y repense, le menaçai-je avec un sourire que je voulais sadique.

-Rêve ! Tu crois que je PEUX le faire ?

-Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! C'est quoi ton prénom et ton nom ?

-James Potter, marmonna t-il.

-Et bien James Potter, j'ai tout mon temps alors tu vas répondre a mes questions parce que je sais que je ne suis pas folle et j'en ai la preuve dans mon sac. Pas très malin d'oublier votre baballe dans le champ !

-Baballe !, hurla t-il indigné il me semble, comment peux tu dire baballe en parlant du souaffle ! Le Quidditch est le plus beau sport du mon…

-Le quoi ? Le coupai-je

-Rien !

-Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes ton charabia ok ? Tu réponds !

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver.

-D'accord, je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien.

-Enfin ! Donc, première question : Qu'est ce que tu es ?

- Je suis humain mademoiselle- je-persuade-les-gens-de-manière-violente !

Je le frappai derrière la tete.

-Premièrement, me prend pas pour une demeurée et deuxièmement, je m'appelle Ophélie.

-En tout cas tu as un sacré accent !

-Normal, je suis française et mon prénom c'est Ambre vu que tu as oublié de demander. Donc qu'es-tu ?

-Bon je t'explique. Il y a des gens, bien plus puissants, dans tout les sens du terme, qui m'interdisent de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Pense bien que je ne te connais pas. J'ignore si je peux te faire confiance. Donc je ne peux rien te dire, pour mon bien et le tien aussi. Je peux juste dire que je suis capable de choses que tu ne pourrais pas faire, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il avait raison, je n'irais pas révéler tout mes secrets à une parfaite inconnue. Cependant, il fallait absolument que je sache ce qui se cachait derrière et en plus…Il me paraissait fort sympathique.

-D'accord, je pense être une personne de confiance, mais je dois bien avouer que tu ne peux pas vraiment le savoir. Alors discutons !

-Que…que…quoi ?! Bafouilla-t-il.

-D'accord. Ah les mecs faut tout leur expliquer ! Donc je pose une question puis tu en poses une, Ok ?

-Euuuh, oui si tu veux…

-Je commence. As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai une sœur de 12ans et un frère de 14ans. Et toi ?

-Je suis fille unique, malheureusement. A toi de poser une question. Lui rappelai-je.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Moi j'ai 15ans.

- 14ans. Tu habites ici ?

Il me répondit que lui aussi venait chez sa grand-mère parce que son grand-père était mort quelques années avant. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, de nos vies, nos enfances, nos amies. Je lui comptai comment moi et Julia, ma meilleure amie, nous nous amusions, je lui contai quelques un de nos fous rires, nos bêtises. Et lui me racontait comment était son internat. Je fus quelque peu choquée quand il me dit qu'il ne voyait même pas ses parents le week-end. Je crus voir que parfois il cherchait ses mots comme si il voulait me dire le maximum sans rien me dévoiler.

Quand arriva 12h, mon ventre fit un bruit énorme et le sien lui répondit. Pendant 5secondes nous nous regardâmes avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis on explosa de rire, se tordant sur le sol. A chaque fois que nous pensions que c'était fini, on se regardait et c'était reparti. Une fois calmée, je lui demandai hésitante :

-Et…on, enfin…on se voit tout a l'heure ? J'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Bien sûr, je me suis vraiment amusé et puis je dois absolument savoir quel est ton plat préféré, me dit-il avec un très grand sourire.

-On se dit 14h ici ? Lui demandai-je en répondant à son sourire.

Je lui fis la bise, tout en lui fourrant sa balle dans les mains et partis en courant.

Donc… ? Le troisième chapitre, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre qu'il lui avoue tout comme ca, mais je n'imaginais pas l'histoire autrement…

Laissez des reviews, quel que soit votre avis, tout est bon à prendre. (J'apprécie d'autant plus les compliments .


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment TRES plaisir, je saoule toutes mes copines avec mes « YA DES GENS QUI AIMENT MA FIIIIC » ! XD Voilà le chapitre 4, bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________

Point de vue James

Je passai l'une des meilleures matinées de ma vie. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Et Quand vint l'heure de manger, son estomac l'exprima en un grand bruit auquel le mien répondit et je crois que ce fut le déclencheur de notre fou rire. Cependant dès que nous nous regardions, ils recommençaient de plus belle. Une fois calmée, elle perdit son sourire, baissa les yeux et me demanda gênée :

-Et…on, enfin…on se voit tout a l'heure ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire, je mourrais d'envie de la revoir, même si elle m'avait tué le bras.

-Bien sûr, je me suis vraiment amusé et puis je dois absolument savoir quel est ton plat préféré, lui dis-je.

Le prétexte du plat était totalement bidon, je le regrettai tout de suite, mais quel idiot je suis ! Elle répondit a mon sourire, d'ailleurs le sien était très expressif, beau, et me dit :

-On se dit 14h ici ?

Elle s'avança, me mit le souafle dans les mains et me colla un baiser sur chaque joue. Je dois avouer que ce geste me pétrifia sur place. Je la regardai partir en courant, les joues toutes roses. Je suis resté 10 bonnes minutes à regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner puis disparaître. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je rejoignis la maison. On mangea en famille et les rires fusèrent comme d'habitude quand Hermione raconta la dernière frasque de Ron. Apres le repas, je me rendis compte qu'il était 13h40, il était temps de partir sinon elle allait attendre et rien que de l'imaginer seule a attendre je doublai de vitesse pour partir, mais Albus m'arrêta :

-Où tu vas encore ?

-Oh Al', désolé je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne rentre pas trop tard et on se fait une partie d'échecs ok frérot ?

-J'en ai marre, je suis jamais dans tes combines, mais d'accord, ce soir je t'explose aux échecs !

-Cours toujours, lui lançai-je déjà en train de partir.

Je partis en sifflotant, quand j'arrivai elle était la sous le même arbre que le matin assise avec son drôle d'objet qui faisait du bruit dans les oreilles.

-Je me demande toujours ce que c'est ? Lui dis-je pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

-James ! De quoi tu parles ?

-De ça, lui répondis-je en désignant l'objet.

-Oh ca c'est un i-pod, c'est un gadget qui fait de la musique. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est ? Le mystère s'épaissit, me dit-elle calmement un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait qu…

-La raclette, me coupa t-elle avec un mot dont je ne compris rien.

-La quoi ?

-Mon plat préféré c'est la raclette.

Elle m'expliqua en quoi consistait ce plat, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air vraiment délicieux. J'appris qu'elle aimait le rock Anglais et d'après elle c'était une des seules choses de bien ici. Je défendis mon pays avec le peu de valeurs communes aux sorciers et aux moldus et demandais ce qui lui plaisait en France. Elle me conta les ports de Bretagne ou elle habitait, les montagnes dans les Alpes où elle skiait, leurs cultures. A mon tour, je lui parlai des endroits que j'avais visités, de ma famille si unique avec tant d'oncles et tantes et de cousins et cousines.

Le soir venu, nous nous sommes séparés et elle me refit la bise. Enfin rentré Albus m'écrasa sur 5 parties d'échecs consécutives jusqu'au moment où je partis me coucher. Le lendemain, nous avions convenu de ne pas nous voir, je lui expliquai que je devais faire mes devoirs et elle me dit qu'elle comprenait et que ce n'était pas un problème.

C'est donc ce que je fis. Potions, histoire de la magie, métamorphose, je finis tout mes devoirs avant le diner, ayant fait une grasse matinée pour récupérer de ma courte nuit de la veille. Ce soir ce fut comme d'habitude un très bon diner. Puis Lily vint me voir avec Albus. Nous avions convenu qu'une fois par semaine, nous nous réunirions pour discuter lors de la rentrée a Poudlard de Lily afin de l'aider à s'intégrer et cette tradition était restée. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à 23h et Papa vint nous dire qu'il était vraiment très heureux que nous nous entendions bien mais qu'il voudrait surtout dormir. Nous partîmes donc tous nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai bien décidé. D'après ce qu'Ambre m'avait dit, elle rentrait chez elle dans une semaine et je m'étais enfin décidé.

Aujourd'hui, je lui dirai la vérité.

Pour ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas vraiment parlé de la famille Potter. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait être très soudée entre Ginny qui a tant de frères et Harry qui a toujours regretté de na pas avoir de famille. Bisous Mione_Cullen ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un grand et gigantesque merci à Cybèle Adam qui a accepté de corriger mes TERRIBLES fautes d'orthographes (Olala j'ai honte !) maintenant je peux continuer à publier mes chapitres ! Merci encore !

Réponses :

Sweet-Québec : Cuba ?! Ça doit être génial ! Raclette : c'est un plat typiquement savoyard qui est en fait du fromage fondu avec des pommes de terre et de la charcuterie et c'est tout simplement DELICIEUX ! Disons qu'elle trouve ça bizarre mais qu'elle préfère attendre et savoir. Voila j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions ! Merci de lire ma fic au passage !

Point de vue Ambre

Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas le voir. Il faisait ses devoirs, soi-disant, comme s'il ne lui restait pas tout le mois d'août pour les faire… Enfin bon, une nouvelle bizarrerie à ajouter à la longue liste du cas James Potter. Du coup, j'avais décidé de ranger toute la maison et le jardin. Après tout, j'étais sûrement la plus en forme (la moyenne d'âge devait être 60 ans) dans tout le village et donc la mieux placée pour aider. Ce fut une journée laborieuse et le soir je suis allée me coucher juste après le dîner, tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Le lendemain, je pris conscience qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine à passer en Angleterre. En un sens, j'étais soulagée, je voulais revoir mes amies et rentrer en France, et d'un autre coté, je ne reverrais plus James. C'est donc quelque peu pensive que je passais la matinée. Et puis, finalement, je me dis que j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Aujourd'hui, j'avais mis un short en jean et une chemise blanche rayée de fins traits bleus à la verticale. Et quand j'arrivai, James regarda mes jambes d'une façon étrange.

- Hum, hum… James ! Hurlai-je pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Ou…oui, désolé, me dit-il une fois qu'il fut revenu sur terre.

Nous recommençâmes à parler mais cette fois-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, il me dit :

- Ambre …

- Oui ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

- Jesuisunsorcier, me dit-il à toute vitesse.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un sorcier et… s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas… Je ne suis pas le seul, nous sommes toute une communauté, dans tous les pays du monde, c'est dans mon école que j'apprends la magie avec une baguette et… j'avais préparé un long discours et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sert plus à rien.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et la première qui sortit fut :

- Vous êtes des méchants ou des gentils sorciers ?

Je l'avoue, ce n'était pas la question la plus pertinente dans la liste mais vous verrez, vous, si un jour on vous sort « Je suis un sorcier », si vous serez toujours capable de réfléchir normalement !

- Eh ben, c'est un peu comme les Moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques comme toi, il y a des méchants et des gentils.

- Oh, toi tu dois être gentil, alors ! Tu peux me montrer comment tu fais ?

- Justement, tu vas devoir me croire sur parole parce que le Ministère de la Magie m'inter…

-Vous avez un ministère ! Le coupai-je.

- Oui, et il m'interdit de pratiquer la magie avant 17 ans.

- Je te croirai… seulement si je peux essayer ton balai !

- Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça, je l'ai donc apporté avec moi.

Je fus étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il devinait mes intentions et je le fus encore plus quand il se leva et revint de dernière des arbres alentours avec un balai dans les mains.

- Tu sais que nous, on fait le ménage avec un balai ? Lui demandai-je, moqueuse.

- Ah bon ? Pas très intelligent, tout ça ! me répondit-il, presque choqué.

- Nous, à côté, on a inventé les avions, les voitures, les vélos, les skates et bien d'autres moyens de transport !

J'étais quelque peu énervée que quelqu'un qui se trimballe sur un balai fasse des réflexions comme celle-ci. Cependant, il me montra comment il volait et, à ma grande déception... je ne pus le faire. Pas par peur, mais il semblerait que leurs balais ne soient pas utilisables par des filles « comme moi ».

Je passai le reste de la semaine à le rejoindre l'après-midi pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête. Je fus vraiment surprise d'apprendre que le gouvernement anglais connaissait l'existence des sorciers. James ignorait comment cela se passait en France. Il me décrivit leurs rues marchandes dans Londres, son école où fantômes et élèves se côtoyaient. Puis vint le moment où il me raconta l'histoire de son père, son combat contre le mal depuis son plus jeune âge, sa célébrité dans son monde et chacune de ses aventures en détails.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite et la séparation avec elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Point de vue James

Ma semaine passa vite mais elle fut éreintante. Une fois que je lui eus avoué ma vraie nature, Ambre ne me lâcha plus. Elle me posa des questions sur des choses que moi-même je ne m'étais jamais demandé : Comment se faisait-il que nous ne rentrions pas en collision lors des voyages en cheminée ? Comment créait-on le goût des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ?

Je dus chercher partout pour lui trouver des réponses. Ma famille commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. D'après eux, je n'étais pas ASSEZ sérieux pour être aussi curieux, tout ça pour une ou deux colles… Bon, d'accord, une bonne vingtaine, mais ce n'est pas si grave… Si ?

Bref, je disais qu'Ambre avait une « curiosité » sans fin, en tout cas plus que moi envers le monde moldu. La semaine passa donc assez vite, peut-être trop… Elle allait devoir partir et moi aussi, d'après ce que m'avait dit mon père. L'autre vautour de Rita Skeeter avait laissé tomber parce que des trolls avaient décidé, soi-disant, de lancer une marque de vêtements grande taille.

Le jour de la séparation arriva bien vite et, contrairement à d'habitude, on avait prévu de se voir juste quelques instants avant qu'elle ne parte. Nous n'étions tous les deux pas de grands amateurs des douloureux au revoirs. Je partis donc à 18h de la maison. Elle prenait l'av… avi… quelque chose comme ça, pour rentrer et ça serait rapide, enfin tout est relatif : en transplantant, ça aurait pris l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand j'arrivai, elle m'attendait et j'eus comme une brique dans l'estomac. Je n'allais plus la revoir, l'année prochaine elle convaincrait ses parents de ne pas partir et je ne la verrais plus jamais. Mais j'oubliai toutes ces angoisses quand elle se mit à pleurer et à me serrer dans ses bras. Non, elle reviendrait. Elle me serrait contre elle et je répondis à son étreinte. Elle se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota :

- Tu vas me manquer, James Potter le sorcier de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et partit, les larmes coulant, silencieuses, sur ses joues. Je devais lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Ambre, on se revoit dans un an !

Elle était déjà loin. Peut-être ne m'avait-elle pas entendu. Peut-être que si. Seul le futur nous le dira.


	7. Chapitre 7 Les retrouvailles!

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne répondais pas à toutes les reviews… Honte à moi ! Donc pour ce chapitre je ne le ferai pas encore une fois, mais je vous promets que, au suivant, je garderai en mémoire les messages. Je suis débutante et j'essaie de m'améliorer pour vous satisfaire. Donc voilà ! Boooonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

Un an plus tard

Point de vue Ambre

Si je devais résumer cette année, je dirais que c'est l'année des premières fois. Première entrée au lycée, première fête, premier petit copain, premier baiser, premier festival, premier concert. Tout cela est bien futile, non ? Après tout, je n'ai que 15 ans. Si on ne peut pas être un peu futile à 15 ans et vivre comme on l'entend, je ne sais pas à quel âge ce sera possible. Alors oui, cette année a été amusante et quelque peu futile.

Mais je revenais dans ce petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, un an plus tard, comme si rien n'avait changé. A la différence que cette année, quelqu'un m'avait fait une promesse et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait la tenir. James ne m'avait pas écrit une seule fois en un an. Je ne lui avais pas écrit non plus. C'est comme si cela aurait été… déplacé. Notre amitié, à James et moi, était confinée dans ces prés aux arbres denses - tout du moins, c'est ainsi que j'envisageais les choses. Tout au long de cette année, je mourais d'envie de dire à Julia et à mes parents que tout un monde existait en dehors du nôtre, mais j'avais promis.

Comme un an auparavant, j'étais assise sur le lit mais cette fois-ci je pris mes affaires et partis. Il fallait que je sache s'il viendrait. Après tout, ça faisait un an jour pour jour que nous nous étions rencontrés.

Quand j'arrivai au champ, une surprise m'attendait et j'en aurais presque pleuré tant j'étais heureuse.

Point de vue James

En un an, je l'avoue avec honte, je l'avais presque oubliée. Ambre, la belle, la surprenante, la drôle Ambre… et je m'en voulais tellement ! C'est seulement hier soir, la veille des un an de notre première rencontre, qu'elle me revint en rêve. C'est un peu fou, non ? J'ai annulé mon rendez-vous avec Sophie, ma petite amie. Je l'aimais mais je n'avais pas revu Ambre depuis un an.

J'ignorais où elle habitait, je ne savais pas où envoyer mes lettres, je n'en avais donc envoyé aucune. Mais j'allais me rattraper. "Après tout, je suis James Potter, je dois être capable de lui faire plaisir… si elle vient." Je passai la matinée seul dans la maison aux habitants endormis, à préparer un pique-nique avec plein de bonbons et de gâteaux ainsi qu'une jolie couverture. Si elle ne venais pas, je mangerais tout tout seul, déprimant dans une montagne de pâtisseries.

Je mis toutes mes affaires dans un panier et partis pour installer ma surprise. Quand tout fut prêt, j'attendis… encore… encore et encore... puis la fatigue prit le dessus et je m'endormis.

Point de vue Ambre

Devant moi s'étalait une ribambelle de crème chantilly, de fruits, de glaçages, de bonbons inconnus et un James endormi bavant légèrement. J'étais vraiment très heureuse parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'il m'avait oubliée et que ce n'était surtout pas son style de faire tout un pique-nique avec des gâteaux. Je laissai échapper un petit rire qui se transforma en fou rire quand James, se retournant, ronfla très très fort. Je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça, tout de même ? Si ? Non ! J'essayai de le réveiller, chose pas très aisée. Je tentai toutes les choses possibles et imaginables mais rien ne marchait… quand je vis ce pichet rempli d'eau et de glaçons. Un grand sourire fendit mon visage. J'attrapai le pichet, le plaçai au-dessus de la tête de James et laissai couler la totalité du récipient. Par contre, je crois que ça lui fit de l'effet : il se leva brusquement en hurlant toutes sortes de jurons à propos de Merlin et de caleçons, je crois.

- Qui a osé me faire ça à moi, James Potter ? hurla-t-il.

- Vaniteux, avec ça ? Eh bien, mon cher James, tu as bien changé ! répliquai-je.

Il se retourna, m'observa, puis sembla comprendre et se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je fus toute surprise. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de gestes d'affection de sa part.

- Ambre ! Mon Dieu ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je n'en reviens pas ! J'étais sûr que tu ne viendrais pas, mais j'ai quand même préparé tout ça avec ma sœur - c'est la seule qui ne me poserait pas de questions - et... je me suis endormi, je crois. La honte ! Tu as presque pas changé, tu fais plus grande... Normal en un an. Mais moi aussi, j'ai changé... Je crois, en tout cas !

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Je souris légèrement et dis :

- Je sais. Quoi de neuf chez les sorciers ? Ça va, dans ton école ? Et ta famille ? Et toi, tu vas bien ?

- Pas grand-chose du côté sorcier, quelques lois pas très importantes et la sortie du nouveau Nimbus 3000 ! Mon école, ça va très bien j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ma famille va très bien et moi aussi. Et toi ? La famille ? Les amis ? L'école ? Rien de neuf chez les Moldus ? me demanda-t-il, excité comme un enfant de quatre ans dans un magasin de jouets.

- Je vais très bien. Une année chargée... Mes amis vont bien aussi. Antoine était pas très content que je parte deux semaines mais bon... L'école, rien d'intéressant et les « Moldus », comme tu dis, on fait tellement de trucs en un an que je ne sais même pas si je me souviens de tout.

- Oh ! Désolé, dit-il, penaud. Qui est Antoine ?

- Mon petit ami. Et toi, personne ?

- Si. Elle s'appelle Sophie

- Oh, c'est cool ! Dis, James… on s'assoit ? Je salive déjà rien qu'en regardant ces gâteaux.

Et c'était reparti ! Je commençai à lui raconter mon année - du moins en gros, et les moments forts. Il me raconta la sienne, son Noël, son anniversaire, quelques scandales de son école. Je lui décrivis Antoine, et lui me décrivit Sophie. J'étais un peu gênée au début - c'était un sujet que nous n'avions jamais abordé - et finalement c'était tellement naturel de parler avec lui que je me détendis et que nous finîmes par raconter presque toute notre année.

Quand le soir arriva et qu'il fut l'heure de se séparer, il me dit que le lendemain il devait voir Sophie parce qu'elle partait en voyage avec ses parents en Bulgarie. Ça ne me dérangeait pas ; je passerais l'après-midi avec mes grands-parents. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à 15h pour le surlendemain.

Voilà pour les retrouvailles, il se parle normalement mais « Ami un jour, Ami toujours ». Donc voilà qu'en pensez-vous ? Toute critique est bonne !

Mione_Cullen


	8. Chapitre 8

Réponses

Violine: Je sais je sais... James est disons... maladroit... Antoine et Sophie, j'aimerai bien qu'on les voit au moins une fois dans la fic, je sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller mais bon. Pour la longueur du chapitre, je sais mais en général je sais pas trop comment prendre les choses selon le perso alors je change de point de vue xD je choisis la facilité. Et je crois que celui-ci est encore plus court... Je vais peut-être mettre ensemble deux chapitre pour en faire des plus longs.

Point de vue James

Je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononçai à voix haute le nom de la maison de Sophie. J'atterris dans le salon, où elle m'attendait. Elle partait le lendemain en vacances et voulait me dire au revoir. Elle m'embrassa et me souffla à l'oreille que je lui manquerais. Puis elle me glissa à l'oreille :

- On monte dans ma chambre.

J'esquissai un sourire coquin et la soulevai par les fesses tout en montant dans sa chambre.

Je rentrai chez moi deux heures plus tard. Notre relation avait évolué quelques semaines plus tôt et je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Seulement, quand je pensais à Ambre, aucune pensée de ce genre ne m'habitait, c'était impensable de coucher avec elle. J'allais monter dans ma chambre au Terrier quand mon père m'arrêta :

« James !

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi, demain ? Ta mère voudrait aller au Chemin de Traverse.

- Je ne peux pas, demain, je dois... euh… faire quelque chose.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Il avait l'air septique, mais si jamais il apprenait que j'avais dévoilé l'existence des sorciers à une Moldue, il me tuerait, ou plutôt il me ferait la morale en parlant de son oncle et de sa tante, du danger de dévoiler tout ça, autant pour nous que pour la santé morale de la personne concernée, et le dirait à ma mère qui, elle, me tuerait. D'ailleurs, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour la santé d'Ambre. Elle lisait tellement de romans fantastiques qu'elle-même m'avait dit qu'elle avait « attendu ça toute sa vie ».

Je dormis parfaitement et me levai vers midi. J'avais promis à Albus et Lily de passer la matinée et le début d'après-midi avec eux. On s'amusait vraiment beaucoup, on jouait aux échecs, à la bataille explosive... et j'eus comme un déclic. Je savais comment faire monter Ambre sur un balai et qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir!

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ( j'ai mis du temps je sais...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les Potter-Weasley pendront par à la fête à partir de maintenant!

Réponses

Ameratetsu: Merci pour ta review! Ca fait toujorus plaisir =D! Je fais des efforts pour vous fournir a tous des chapitres plus longs, parceque je déteste lire des chapitres court .. Ca serait pas très gentil de ma part de faire ce que je n'aime pas...

Voilaaaa!

Bonne Lecture à tous!!!

* * *

Point de vue Harry

Décidément, James était vraiment bizarre. L'année dernière déjà, il sortait tous les jours pour aller je ne sais où et on ne le revoyait pas avant le soir. Il fallait que j'en parle à Ginny.

« Chérie, il faut qu'on parle de James.

- Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il recommence à sortir comme l'année dernière !

- Harry, on en a déjà parlé. C'est un adolescent, il faut le laisser vivre un peu. Dois-je te rappeler qu'à son âge tu partais en vadrouille et que je ne te voyais plus pendant plusieurs jours ?

- Mais c'est différent !

- Non, Harry, c'est pareil. Laisse-le vivre ! »

Et elle partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui répondre. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit James partir, son balai à la main. Je pris ma décision rapidement. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'attrapai ma cape d'invisibilité et partit à la suite de mon fils.

Il marchait en direction du champ où l'on jouait au Quidditch - rien de très étrange pour le moment. Soudain, j'entendis une voix féminine :

« Enfin ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je t'attends !

- Désolé, mon père me lâchait pas ! dit James.

- Tiens, tu viens faire le ménage ?

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que nous, on vole sur des balais. Je sais que les Moldus…

- Arrête aussi avec tes Moldus ! Je trouve ça négatif, comme mot, et tu le sais. »

Ils continuaient à se chamailler pendant que moi, je n'en menais pas large. Cette fille, qui était moldue, semblait connaître le monde sorcier. Ses parents étaient-ils moldus ou sorciers ? Etait-ce James qui lui avait révélé notre existence ? Depuis quand ? Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus. J'écoutais donc attentivement…

Point de vue Ambre

Il arriva avec 20 minutes de retard et un balai à la main. Comme à chaque fois, je le charriai avec ça - c'était tellement drôle de le voir se débattre pour me convaincre ! On se disputa gentiment pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'il m'annonce, tout content :

« J'ai une idée pour te faire voler avec moi sur le balai.

- Ah bon ? » demandai-je, intéressée.

Même si je me moquais, ça devait être génial de voler !

« Eh bien, toute seule, tu ne peux pas, on est d'accord. Mais si tu montes avec moi, justement, ça devrait le faire. On aurait dû y penser avant.

- Bien sûr ! On essaye ?

- Oui ! Donc tu montes derrière moi et tu t'accroches bien, OK ? »

Je ne lui répondis même pas et montai derrière lui. Il donna un coup de pied sur le sol et nous décollâmes à deux mètres du sol. C'était tellement impressionnant ! Nous montâmes de plus en plus haut. J'explosai de rire - c'était tellement merveilleux ! - quand j'aperçus quelqu'un plus bas. Je me penchai pour mieux voir et je tombai.

Par réflexe, sûrement, je fermai les yeux et mis les mains en avant. Ma main droite toucha le sol en premier et j'entendis un crac avant de ressentir la douleur, mais quand je la ressentis je hurlai et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon bras était plié à deux endroits où il aurait dû être droit. James se posa à côté de moi et dit d'une voix des plus inquiètes :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ambre, ça va ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais t'emmener dans un hôtipal !

Mais, avant d'avoir pu bouger, nous entendîmes une voix forte et grave :

- JAMES POTTER, ES-TU STUPIDE ?!

- Papa !

* * *

Mouhahahahhaha! Alors comment va donc réagir notre Harry!?

Allez gros bisous chers lecteurs!

(Les reviews sont le bienvenue ;D)

Mione_Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

Réponses :

Cmoa : Merci pour ta reviews et tes encouragements! C'est vraiment agréable de savoir que des personnes aiment se que l'on fait ! (excellent ton pseudo au passage xD)

Violine : Pauvre Sophie! C'est une gentille fille je te promets! En plus elle a le même âge que James (16ans) et ils sont dans la même maison, alors elle est bien placer pour faire concurrence à Ambre .

Bec-de-Lily : Merci pour cette première reviews :D. En fait j'ai rêvé de cette histoire, je fais toujours des rêves très bizarre u_u. Mais j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait et j'ai de connes idées pour la suite… Même un peu trop !

________________________________________________________

Point de vue Harry

Je vis la jeune fille tomber et hurler de douleur, James descendre et bafouiller des absurdités... et se fut plus fort que moi.

« JAMES POTTER ! ES-TU STUPIDE ?

- Papa !

- OUI, PAPA ! TU IMAGINES LES RISQUES QUE TU PRENDS ? ELLE AURAIT PU SE TUER ! TU LUI AS RÉVÉLÉ NOTRE IDENTITÉ ! TU VEUX TE FAIRE ARRÊTER, ALLER EN PRISON ? QUAND TA MÈRE SAURA ÇA, ELLE VA TE TUER ! TU IMAGINES LES CONSÉQUENCES POUR CETTE PAUVRE FILLE À QUI ON VA DEVOIR EFFACER LA MÉMOIRE ? »

J'arrêtai ma litanie devant un fils pétrifié tenant une jeune fille en larmes dans ses bras. Cette même jeune fille murmura d'une voie tremblante :

« S'il vous plait, monsieur. J'ai mal, aidez-moi. »

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes. Je jetai à James un regard qui, j'espère, en disait long sur le sort qui l'attendait. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne baissa pas les yeux et me dit :

« Tu peux la soigner et on en parlera après ?

- James, te rends-tu compte ?

- Oui, Papa. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais pour l'instant Ambre souffre et ça ne me plaît pas», dit-il d'un ton anxieux.

Rien n'allait. Je voyais bien qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette Moldue, mais le Ministère avait depuis quelques années fait voter des lois pour une meilleure protection de la communauté magique. Dorénavant, il fallait faire des demandes au Ministère pour avouer le secret à une de ses connaissances et, en général, il n'acceptait que dans des cas familiaux et après enquête sur les personnes. La loi le disait clairement :

_Toute personne dévoilant le secret sans autorisation sera punie par envoi dans un milieu carcéral._

Mon fils risquait le renvoi de Poudlard et l'envoi dans une maison de redressement magique pour… une fille et un caprice d'adolescent.

« Je la soigne, mais on rentre directement au Terrier avec elle. Il faut qu'on parle. Ça va être ta fête !

- Je sais bien », marmonna-t-il.

Après un regard noir, je fis léviter la fille et nous marchâmes dans un silence religieux jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivé, je la déposai sur le canapé et Ginny arriva :

« Qui est-ce ? Harry, c'est quoi, cette tête ? James ?

- Chérie, viens. James a des choses à nous dire.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-il une fois sa mère assise, voici Ambre et elle est moldue. Pour commencer, je dois vous dire que je tiens beaucoup à elle. Cela remonte à l'année dernière... »

Et il nous raconta tout : leur rencontre, leurs discussions, leur amitié, et pour finir on entendit une voix :

« James… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé anglais. James s'accroupit et lui dit :

« Ambre, tu es tombée de mon balai et tu t'es cassé le bras. Mon père ta soignée. Mes parents ont tout découvert. Ils veulent te parler.

- Euh… oui… d'accord. »

Point de vue Ambre

J'étais complètement perdue. J'étais dans une drôle de maison où des assiettes se lavaient toutes seules - c'était n'importe quoi. En plus, j'avais mal au bras. Je regardai le père de James, qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Sa femme avait plutôt l'air inquiet…

« Jeune fille », me dit Mr Potter, très sérieux, « il semble que vous ne comprenez pas les risques que nous prenons, nous et notre fils, avec vos bêtises. C'est très grave ! »

Alors là, j'étais totalement atterrée. Mes bêtises ! Non mais, il déconnait, lui ! Excusez ma vulgarité mais là, vraiment, c'était le pompon ! Comme d'habitude, mon sang bouillonna et je ne pus retenir mon énervement.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas être la seule coupable ! Juste comme ça, "mes bêtises", à la base, c'est Ted et James qui les ont faites. Moi, je suis juste la pauvre fille qui s'est trouvée dans un champ même pas clôturé et qui s'est fait assommer par une baballe. Ensuite, peut-être que j'ai un peu forcé la main de James pour qu'il me révèle tout, mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur un secret aussi gros. Je n'avais que 14 ans et j'étais curieuse. Et il me semble que, si vous ne vous coupiez pas du reste du monde, James n'aurait pas eu envie de tout me raconter

- Vous êtes sous mon toit ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Et…

- HARRY ! Stop ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Normal qu'elle te réponde de cette façon si tu ne lui montres pas un minimum de respect ! »

Cette femme était assez impressionnante quand elle s'énervait. D'ailleurs, l'autre énervé se calma et s'assit. James me lança un regard d'excuse. Moi aussi, je m'étais calmée, et maintenant je regrettai mes paroles. Après tout, il m'avait soignée.

« Désolé d'avoir été malpolie mais je voulais vous signifier que je n'étais pas la seule coupable dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

- Malheureusement, c'est trop tard. Si le Ministère l'apprend, nous aurons tous de gros problèmes, me dit gentiment Mrs Potter.

- Eh bien, il n'a qu'à pas être au courant ! Et puis vous devez avoir des relations, vous êtes des héros de guerre ! Le Survivant !

- Tu lui as aussi raconté ça ? Marmonna l'autre grincheux.

- En même temps, c'est difficile de pas le faire, se défendit James.

- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est garder ça pour nous. Elle a raison, ça devrait aller. Pour sceller tout ça, nous vous invitons à dîner ce soir, dit joyeusement la mère de James.

- QUOI ? »

Nous avions parlé en même temps, Mr Potter, James et moi.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils nous en veuille d'avoir rejeté son amie, et je n'ai rien contre vous, mais je dois mieux vous connaître pour savoir si vous êtes digne de confiance. Ça ne dérangera pas ma mère, mais demande à tes parents quand même ! »

Ils me laissèrent repartir en me conseillant de prendre un cachet pour mon bras. Le dîner risquait d'être animé ! Mais je devais avant tout demander à ma grand-mère la permission d'aller chez les gens contre qui elle m'avait mise en garde.

Mouhaha ! Un Harry papa-poule, une Ginny assez compréhensive, une Ambre bien énervé et un James un peu perdu donnent… le chapitre 10 !! Avis cher amis lecteurs ??? La suite pas avant assez longtemps parce que j'ai tous mes chapitres suivant écrits en vrac soit, sur mes cahiers de français, d'espagnol ou de physique bref pas très rangé alors je dois tout mettre en ordre et tout recopier sur l'ordi.

Gros bisous

Mione-Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde !

J'ai fini de recopier ce chapitre et cybèle_adam l'a corrigé aujourd'hui donc je vous le publie ! Ca a été dur au début je trouve ça désagréable de faire du recopiage. Ces derniers jours, je suis prise d'une folle envie d'écrire, j'ai pleins d'idée et j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, j'ai fait un plan d'écriture donc je sais déjà comment va se passé mon histoire. Elle aura environs 30 chapitres. Voilà Merciiiiii !

Réponses :

Ameratetsu : Aaaah ! Pour le diner ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais ca risque d'être joyeux ! Je suis très heureuse que tu lises ma fic alors qu'elle n'est pas du style que tu lis habituellement =D. Seul mes cours de français et d'espagnol sont remplis de textes mais mes profs pourraient égaler Binns alors bon u_u. Merci pour ta review !

Violine : Je me suis dit que Harry qui n'avait pas eu de famille avait souhaité une famille très unie et que du coup il était un peu papa poule a stressé tout le temps (mon père tout craché xD). Pour le ministère, je suis parti du fait que beaucoup de sorciers avaient eus peur de la mort a cause de la guerre et que du coup ils avaient dévoilés le secret a nombres de moldus et le ministère a mis au point des reformes pour combattre cette « épidémie ». Merci pour ta review.

Thom merilin : RAAAAAH je n'ai toujours pas changé ce problème ! Elle s'appelle Ambre, mais au début je voulais l'appeler Ophélie mais j'ai changé d'avis. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, dans mon esprit Harry est plus stressé pour ses enfants que Ginny qui a eu un paquet de frères, elle a l'habitude. Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire en cours, je m'ennuie lol.

Bonne lecture !

Point de vue James.

Une fois Ambre partie, je me retournai vers mon père :

« Tu trouves pas que tu exagères ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, et tu te mets à lui crier dessus comme ça ! C'est toujours toi qui parles de respect des Moldus ! "Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais", c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! Je suis juste vraiment inquiet pour toi ! Tu sais bien que le ministère est très strict depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai sûrement exagéré…

- Pas que sûrement ! Ce soir, tu as intérêt à lui faire des excuses ! Ambre est mon amie, alors fais des efforts !

- James, ne parle pas comme ça à ton père ! »

Cette fois, c'était ma mère qui avait parlé et elle continua sur sa lancée avec un petit sourire :

« Avoue, tu craques pour cette fille ?

- De… QUOI ? Non mais ça ne va pas, non ? J'ai déjà une petite amie !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dit mon père avec la sagesse de quelqu'un qui a eu de nombreuses relations.

- Eh ben non ! Au fait, je pensais que c'était Maman qui s'énerverait, pas Papa…

- Ton père a toujours été plus impulsif. Je réfléchis plus avant d'agir. Au fait, chéri, à la dernière nouvelle, la seule expérience avec les filles que tu as eue, c'est avec moi et Cho, non ? dit ma mère, très sérieuse.

- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Et c'était reparti ! Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et se faisaient des bisous et des mamours… Insupportable. Tiens ! Ils ne m'avaient pas puni ? Vite, profiter de la situation et fuir !

Je fis des pas à reculons pour me faire discret, des tous petits pas de loup. Mes parents étaient toujours occupés à roucouler. Je me retournai et commençai à monter doucement les escaliers quand une voix me stoppa :

« James ! Ne crois pas que tu ne seras pas puni : plus de balai jusqu'à la rentrée et pas de sortie au Chemin de Traverse pendant trois semaines.

- Mais Maman ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Continue de te plaindre et je double ta punition. »

Ma mère venait de m'assassiner… Plus de balai pendant plus d'un mois, c'était la pire punition possible. Et Ambre qui venait manger ce soir. Ça allait être une catastrophe ! Mon père ne poserait plus de problème - il s'était laissé emporter par la colère - mais Ambre n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille discrète. Et vu la manière dont elle s'était énervée contre mon père et dont je l'avais vue partir en tapant du pied, elle ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur. Je m'étalai sur mon lit et dis pour moi-même :

« Tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps, mon vieux… »

Une demi-heure avant le dîner, toute la famille était rentrée. La situation avait été expliquée à Albus et à Lily, qui m'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds avant de dire dans un parfait ensemble :

« Et encore une bêtise pour James ! »

Puis tout le monde aida à préparer le dîner. Mamie Molly était toute excitée, mais elle répétait souvent « Si Arthur était là… ». Mon grand-père adorait les Moldus. On installa la table dehors et on s'assit tous en l'attendant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, la petite amie moldue de James ? »

Si on pouvait lancer des sorts d'un regard, Albus serait mort.

« Ses grands-parents l'ont mise en garde contre nous. Elle a dû avoir du mal à les convaincre.

- Et quelles sont les règles ? demanda Lily. Magie ou pas magie ?

- On fait comme si de rien n'était, dit mon père. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une petite voix sortit de derrière le portail :

« Euh… James ? ... Tu es là ?

- Oui oui, j'arrive ! »

Je me levai de ma chaise et j'ouvris le portail sur Ambre, qui se balançait en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle me fit un sourire timide et… Ambre ? Timide ? Alors là, il y avait vraiment un problème ! Elle me fit quand même la bise, comme quoi les habitudes françaises sont coriaces. J'en profitai pour lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle me répondit entre ses dents :

« Je te verrais bien, toi ! Je vais rencontrer ta famille et j'ai été insupportable tout à l'heure. Ils doivent me détester…

- Ils ne te connaissent pas encore. Calme-toi. C'est oublié avec mon père, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, viens, on a installé la table dans le jardin. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le reste de la famille et elle fit la bise à tout le monde, qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme pour ma mère, ma sœur et Mamie. Mon père garda une attitude neutre, se contentant d'un sourire. Par contre, Albus rougit comme une tomate et la fixa pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Qu'est-ce qui arrive donc à mon frère… ?

Bah alors petit Al' qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et Ambre ?

La suite très bientôt !

Mione_Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite. Ce n'est pas encore le dîner… Héhé un peu frustrant hein ! Bonne Lecture.

Réponses :

Ameratetsu : Ambre va s'en remettre je pense^^. Qui sait peut-être qu'Albus va finir avec Ambre… Mouhaha. J'en serais capable Héhé.

Flobo : Je commencerais en m'excusant pour mon erreur en effet la raclette est Suisse. Je m'excuse donc auprès de tout les Suisses, désolé. Pour l'orthographe ce n'est vraiment pas moi qu'il faut remercier c'est Cybèle_Adam.

Bewitch_Tales : Va donc botter la derrière de ce cher Harry, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir ! =) désolé le diner ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Point de vue Ambre

James me raccompagna jusqu'au portail. Après un rapide « à tout à l'heure », je partis d'un pas précipité. Je fulminai. Cet Harry Potter à la c**, pour qui il se prenait ? D'accord, c'était le père de James, un héros dans leur monde, et moi je n'étais qu'une ado de 15 ans, mais tout de même. Je n'y pouvais rien si personne ne devait être au courant pour la magie. Non mais, n'importe quoi !

Je marchais toujours aussi rapidement. Il me fallait quelque chose de radical pour décolérer… Un bain ! Un bon bain chaud avec des bougies senteur vanille, de la musique et plein de bulles. Toujours aussi énervée, je rentrai à la maison et criai :

« Je vais prendre un bain ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à mes grands-parents de me répondre, je passai en coup de vent dans la cuisine, pris deux cachets d'aspirine. Je faillis tomber dans les escaliers - pas très facile de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau, disposai les bougies, mis un CD de Jeff Buckley, me déshabillai, allumai les bougies et enfin me plongeai dans l'eau. J'entrepris alors de détendre chacun de mes muscles, soupirant d'aise quand je me sentis enfin détendue. Je devais réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Je pris ma respiration et plongeai la tête dans l'eau. Le silence se fit. _Récapitulons la situation : j'ai eu une altercation avec le père de James ; ce soir, je dois manger chez eux sinon il se peut qu'ils nous interdisent, à James et moi, de nous revoir ; ma grand-mère m'a mise en garde contre « ces gens », comme elle dit. Je suis mal barrée. _Je restai encore quelques secondes quand le souffle vint à me manquer. Je remontai à l'air libre, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Les choses me paraissaient plus claires maintenant. Mr. Potter ne devit pas être méchant; il avait réagi comme n'importe quel parent, et moi j'avais réagi comme n'importe quel adolescent. Donc, sur ce point, normalement, il n'y avait pas de problème. Ma grand-mère, j'en faisais mon affaire. Une fois que grand-père se serait rangé de mon côté, normalement, ça allait bien se passer. Et enfin le dîner ! Et là, ça se gâtait. James m'avait déjà parlé de sa famille : il y avait Lily, sa petite sœur ; Albus (prénom très bizarre, au passage), son petit frère qui a mon âge ; Ginny, sa mère, Harry Potter, son père ; et sa farandole de cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes. Mais je ne savais pas du tout leur avis sur le fait que je connaisse leur « secret » et il semblerait que James ne leur avait pas parlé de moi, ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Il n'était pas dans une situation facile.

Tout le long de cette intense réflexion, je me shampooinais, me savonnais, me rinçais. Je sortis donc de la baignoire, enfilai un peignoir, une paire de tongs et partis en bataille contre ma grand-mère. Mes grands-parents étaient tous les deux dans le jardin à s'occuper des roses.

« Mamie, Papi ?

- Oui, ma puce, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mon grand-père avait vraiment un visage doux, malgré les rides qui marquaient son visage. Il inspirait la gentillesse et la confiance. Ma grand-mère avait un visage plus sévère. Même si elle avait été une magnifique femme, le temps l'avait plus marquée que son mari. Je me décidai enfin à lui répondre :

« Je suis invitée à dîner chez un ami avec sa famille, dis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible pour ne pas qu'elle me pose la question fatale.

- Qui donc ?

C'était loupé pour la question fatale.

- Oh, je ne crois pas que tu les connais, Mamie

- Je connais tous les gens du village, dit ma grand-mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait senti le coup foireux.

- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire… Ils n'habitent pas au village mais sur la colline un peu plus haut…

- Ces gens ! C'est hors de question ! Ils sont vraiment étranges, on raconte pleins de choses sur eux.

- Mais ce sont MES amis ! Papi, aide-moi ! »

Je fis mes yeux de cocker. Il sembla réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, soupira puis dit :

« Ecoute, Josiane, je pense que Ambre devrait y aller… Non, laisse-moi finir. Elle a été invitée. Ce n'est vraiment pas poli de refuser. De plus, si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment les apprécier. Pour une fois que des personnes des environs l'intéressent... Mais tu devras prendre mon portable, jeune fille, et m'appeler au moindre problème. Et à 23h tu es de retour à la maison sinon je débarque là-bas. Compris ?

- Je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, dit ma grand-mère avec mauvaise humeur. Cependant, Yves, je n'ai pas d'argument à t'opposer.

- Merciiiiiiii ! »

J'embrassai sur la joue chacun de mes grands-parents adorés et courus dans ma chambre me préparer- il était déjà 18h. Après dix minutes à fixer mon armoire, je me décidai pour une robe blanche toute simple avec des sandales. Je me séchai les cheveux, ce qui prit bien une demi-heure (c'est ça quand on a les cheveux aussi épais que les miens). Un petit peu de mascara, un coup de brosse à dents, un « bisou, bon appétit », un kilomètre avec le vélo de Papi et me voilà tétanisée devant le portail. J'allais rencontrer des gens qui venaient d'un autre monde que le mien et qui ne devaient pas penser beaucoup de bien de moi, comme me l'avait clairement fait comprendre Mr. Potter.

Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Tout les avis sont bons .

Sexuellement votre (dédicace a Manon DASDA)

Mione_Cullen


	13. Chapter 13

Olala ! Mon dieu ça fait des siècles que j'ai rien publié. Je suis désolé j'ai eu une absence d'ordi ca doit faire 1semaine et demi que je n'ai pas allumé mon ordi O_o. Donc voilà le chapitre 13 corrigé depuis longtemps mais publié que maintenant.

Le dîner est enfin là !!

Réponses :

Tylia-sama : Ambre est une fille courageuse, je l'ai voulu comme ça ^^ j'espère que ça se ressent. Harry va vite changer d'avis il fait la tête là, il boude le petit Ryry.

Ameratetsu : Héhé ! Le voilà enfin le dîner. Avec du retard.

Santera : Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours agréable de recevoir des encouragements ^^.

Coin-Cafe : Merci beaucoup^^ ! J'essaye de régler cette histoire de chapitre u_u ce n'est pas facile mais je fais des efforts je te promets !

Point de vue James

Je haussai les sourcils tout en regardant Albus… Je crois que mes craintes, qui certes ne datent que de cinq secondes, sont déjà confirmées quand le petit frère « adoré » se met à bafouiller des « Ah… Euh… hum… c'est… ». Très sympathique… Je reprends enfin mes esprits et lance un enjoué :

« Allez, tout le monde à table ! »

Ce que tout le monde fit.

Héhé… Je suis g-é-n-i-a-l !

Hum hum. *

L'ambiance est vraiment morbide. Tout le monde racle son assiette, mange... et personne ne parle. Je suis bien obligé de me lancer.

« Lily, tu savais qu'Ambre était française ?

- Comment aurais-tu voulu que je le sache ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle… »

Oups ! Gros bide, là… Vite, autre chose.

« Normal, Lily. Donc, je disais, Ambre est française. Pas vrai, Ambre ?

- Ah… hum… oui, c'est vrai, je viens de Bretagne.

- Ah, la Bretagne, ça doit être génial ! N'est-ce pas, Maman ?

- Oui, James. »

Bon, là, j'en ai vraiment marre. Je suis le seul à faire des efforts ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ils l'invitent et personne ne parle.

« Bon, alors maintenant, ça suffit ! Albus, parle ! »

Je sais, je ne devrais pas parler comme ça à mon frère, mais c'est le plus sympa avec moi, alors je compte sur lui, mais cet idiot, il se met à bafouiller, à faire des gestes incompréhensibles, et finalement se tait, tout rouge. Le miracle viendra de la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais : mon père.

« Ambre, que souhaitez-vous faire comme métier plus tard ? »

Non mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, comme phrase ? Le niveau, ici ! Quoi, moi, mesquin ? Je suis juste stressé à mort. Je crois que je vais dormir pendant trois jours après ce dîner. Pourtant, surprise ! Ça fonctionne bien. Ambre part dans un discours sur la médecine et explique à ma Médicomage de mère quelques techniques moldues. Puis on parle de l'avenir de Lily, de celui d'Albus et enfin du mien. Ce fut un moment douloureux. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire à la fin de ma scolarité, et mes parents dérapèrent sur LES aventures humiliantes de James Sirius Potter. J'ai eu droit à tout en partant du petit de trois ans tout nu au Ministère (je n'en dirai pas plus) jusqu'au mois dernier où Ted m'a forcé à enfiler un tutu de danse. Bien sûr, tout le monde rigolait, Ambre comprise, et la douloureuse soirée continua pour moi quand Ambre dit :

« Vous n'avez pas des photos de James enfant ? »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais totalement effondré. Mais mon cher et adorable et génial père me sauva en disant :

« N'embêtons pas James plus que nécessaire. »

Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai aimé mon père à cet instant !

Point de vue Ambre

Finalement, après un début très tendu et un James plus que ridicule à vouloir lancer des conversations, ce fut à la surprise de tous que Mr Potter lança la conversation. Donc la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Après le dîner, nous partîmes tous dans le salon pour continuer à discuter. Je rentrai à la suite de Lily et restai bouche bée. C'était merveilleux : des casseroles se lavaient toutes seules, une écharpe était en cours à un mètre du sol et surtout des vingtaines de personnes dans des cadres me saluaient, chuchotaient, fronçaient les sourcils.

Une autre surprise arriva : c'est que le timide Albus vint me voir et ma parla de chaque personne présente dans ces cadres. Je connaissais déjà ce qu'il me dit sur certaines d'entre elles mais je ne le lui dis pas. Il avait une voix si douce, si apaisante, il avait aussi de très beaux yeux verts qui allaient vraiment bien avec ses cheveux roux. Enfin, nous rejoignîmes les autres et nous parlâmes de Poudlard et un peu de la guerre qu'il avait subie pendant la crise que nous avions eue de notre côté. * Cependant, les deux adultes ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet. Ne voulant pas finir crucifiée par mes grands-parents, j'annonçai que je devais rentrer parce qu'il se faisait tard et j'entendis deux voix :

« Je te raccompagne ! »

Albus et James avaient parlé au même instant.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons tous les trois sur le chemin du retour, moi traînant mon vélo avec un chevalier servant à chacun de mes côtés. Albus était inépuisable niveau conversation : il parlait sans s'arrêter, me posait plein de questions - c'était vraiment agréable. James finit par le couper et me dit :

« Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible !

- Non, c'est vrai, même si Lily est la seule qui n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'aimer…

- Tu sais, il ne faut vraiment pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Elle est vraiment très possessive avec nous deux. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que Sophie est maléfique alors que c'est la fille la plus délicate et fragile que je connaisse.

- Rien n'est moins sûr…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ?

- Rien, rien. »

Moi, par contre, j'avais entendu. Alors comme ça, d'après Lily et Albus, Sophie n'est pas l'ange que décrit James. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer et de me faire mon propre avis. Et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Ils me racontaient des blagues qu'ils avaient faites à Poudlard avec l'aide de leur oncle qui possédait une boutique de farces et attrapes. Albus faisait des imitations de leurs professeurs. Je pleurais de rire quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Je leur ai fait la bise à tous les deux. Seul Albus a rougi- la force de l'habitude pour James, je pense. J'ai attaché le vélo et je suis rentrée. Je commençais à monter les marches de l'escalier quand…

« Ça va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? me demanda l'inspectrice de l'inquisition espagnole.

- Oui, c'était vraiment très bon, ce sont de très bons hôtes et mes amis m'ont raccompagnée jusqu'ici. »

Ne pose pas plus de questions, ne pose pas plus de questions, ne pose pas plus de questions.

« Ils sont normaux ? Enfin, je veux dire… »

Pourquoi ma prière n'a-t-elle pas été exaucée ?

Peut-on qualifier de « normaux » des gens qui font de la magie ?

Qui volent sur des balais ?

Je ne pense pas.

Allez, un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout - enfin assez gros quand même, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

« Oui, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Mamie. »

Elle semblait sceptique, mais elle me fit un bisou et alla dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Je me déshabillai, enfilai ma chemise de nuit et me brossai les dents tout en pensant à la soirée, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que j'arrivai à ma conclusion.

Ce fut vraiment une belle soirée.

* Ombrage, sors de ce corps ! (Ça me fait penser que ma remplaçante d'SVT c'est son double, d'Ombrage bien sur.)

* Pour la crise, je me suis dit qu'une guerre ne pouvait pas se passer sans que les Moldus ne s'en rendent compte et que ça n'ait aucune incidence sur eux.

Voilà ! Alors ? Pas trop lourd ? Pas trop de Mary-Sue sur Ambre ?

Tout avis est la bienvenue !

Bisous bisous (je suis dans Gossip Girl en ce moment)

Mione_Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

Blabla : Oh didiou ! Ca fait presque 5 mois que j'ai rien publié. Alors euuh dans l'ordre mes excuses c'est vacances, pas d'inspi, problèmes d'ordi et enfin blocage à la fin de ce chapitre. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs plus long que d'habitude. Donc voilà. Un petit résumé de la semaine qui a suivi le diner. J'espère que ca vous plaira, entre autre j'ai appris que on n'avait pas le droit de répondre au reviews ici et que mon anglais plus que pathétique ne m'a pas permit de répondre personnellement a vos reviews.

Ensuite, j'aimerai rendre hommage à Pierre Bottero, un auteur qui a vraiment changé ma vie, autant que voir plus. Il nous a quittés Dimanche dernier. Donc voilà Merci Pierre.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

Mione_Cullen

Point de Vue Ambre 

Une nouvelle semaine débutait. Depuis le dîner, je passais toutes mes journées au « Terrier » (Al m'a dit que c'était le nom de la maison de sa grand-mère). Chaque journée était meilleure que la précédente. Je découvrais Albus qui, d'ailleurs, avait un nom franchement bizarre. Il est altruiste et d'un humour à pleurer de rire. Chaque jour, je voyais des vitres se nettoyer toutes seules, de la sauce bolognaise sortir de bouts de bois et plein d'autres choses complètement invraisemblables ! Lily me regardait comme si j'étais un démon sorti de son enfer personnel et, d'après les garçons, elle leur faisait la tête. Il semblerait qu'elle ne voit pas tellement ses frères, tant à Poudlard que chez eux, et que les seuls moments où ils passent du temps en famille c'est lors de leurs réunions mensuelles dans leur école et pendant les semaines chez leur grand-mère, alors elle est un peu jalouse. J'espère que ça lui passera. D'après Mrs Potter, oui, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me réservaient une surprise de taille. Le problème avec les sorciers, c'est qu'une surprise amusante pour eux est souvent traumatisante pour une Moldue. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'emploie de plus en plus leur langage. Hum, je m'égare. Le fait est que j'étais sur le chemin, à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier, et que je n'arrivais pas à décider s'il fallait aller les rejoindre ou si j'allais me retrouver avec les cheveux violets attachés avec plein de petits rubans (dur traumatisme ; je refuse d'en reparler).

Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la maison bigarrée. Avec une certaine angoisse, je frappai. Suite à des bruits dignes d'un troupeau d'éléphants, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, manquant de peu de me fracasser le nez. Avant même que je leur signifie qu'ils pourraient faire attention, les garçons m'attrapèrent chacun un bras et me parlèrent dans un mélange confus de « change-toi », « traverse le chemin », « moldue » et de « sorciers en robes », me mirent dans une chambre et dirent d'un commun accord :

« On t'attend dans le salon.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! J'ai rien compris ! » m'exclamai-je.

Ils étaient déjà partis. Lily passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me dit :

« On va sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y a que des sorciers là-bas. Change-toi pour passer inaperçue. »

Et elle partit sans me laisser le temps de la remercier.

Sur le lit, il y avait une robe de sorcière qui venait d'être achetée, l'étiquette était encore dessus. Ça me gênait énormément que les Potter m'achètent des vêtements comme ça. Je les rembourserais dès que possible. Pour une robe sorcière, elle était plutôt pas mal, dans les tons clairs, assez décolletée et juste cintrée comme il faut. Une fois la robe enfilée, je me regardai dans le miroir. Elle m'allait bien mais je ne porterais pas ça tous les jours. J'allais sortir quand je vis un chapeau, qui semblait aller de pair avec la robe, posé sur la commode.

« Oh non… James !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ambre de mon cœur ?

- Laisse tomber, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je dois absolument le mettre ? On se croirait à Halloween », dis-je avec une moue de chien battu.

«Pour vous Halloween c'est se déguiser en sorciers, et sinon ça consiste en quoi ? Finalement, non, je ne veux pas savoir et oui, tu dois le mettre. On porte ça, nous les sorciers. Regarde, j'ai le mien, et Albus a son horrible chapeau vert serpent », dit-il avec une grimace.

« JE T'AI ENTENDU !

-Oups », dit James avec un air pas le moins du monde coupable.

Je poussai un énorme soupir. Toute la famille était devant la cheminée et je repensai à ma robe qui, si je me souvenais, avait coûté 9 Gallions - mais aucune idée de la valeur en livres de la chose.

« Madame Potter, 9 Gallions, ça équivaut à combien de livres ? Je tiens vraiment à vous rembourser la robe.

- Oh non, surtout pas ! Tu sais, mon mari est le héros sauveur du monde des sorciers, et du coup les commerçants passent leur temps à nous envoyer toutes sortes de choses pour dire « Harry Potter porte une de mes robes ». C'est vraiment agaçant, à force. Pour une fois que l'on peut offrir une chose à quelqu'un sans que la presse nous accuse de favoriser certains commerces plutôt que d'autres, on ne va pas se priver, surtout que cette robe est sublime et te va vraiment très bien. Alors je refuse que tu me rembourses. »

Après ce long discours, je ne savais que dire. Je ne pensais pas que Mr Potter était si célèbre que ça. C'est quand même incroyable non ? La seule chose que je pus dire fut :

« Et bien, merci du fond du cœur, alors. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Alors ne dis rien », me dit Mr Potter, qui s'était énormément radouci depuis notre première et mouvementée rencontre. « Aujourd'hui il y aura Ron et Hermione, sans leurs enfants qui sont chez leurs grands-parents maternels. Je suppose que James t'a parlé d'eux.

- Oui ! Ce sont vos meilleurs amis depuis le combat avec le tro…

- OK », me coupa-t-il. « James t'a vraiment TOUT raconté. Donc ils savent que tu es moldue mais ne connaissent pas tous les détails. Les oreilles indiscrètes sont partout et Ron n'étant pas de la plus grande finesse... hum.

- J'ai compris. Je réponds aux questions sans me vexer et avec discrétion. »

Albus me sourit. Il semblait que j'avais vu juste.

Point de Vue James

Ambre et Albus se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en se souriant, dans le genre guimauve. C'est qu'elle était mignonne dans sa petite robe de sorcière. Et puis, ils ont le même âge et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est décidé, je mettrai ces deux-là ensemble !

Après, je passai une bonne demi-heure à expliquer le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette à Ambre et à la convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à se lancer dans un feu et qu'elle arriverait au bon endroit tant qu'elle prononçait bien. Pour une raison inconnue, mon père lui fit répéter plusieurs fois distinctement sous les rires de Maman. Cette dernière passa en premier, suivie de Lily, grand-mère et Al, puis ce fut au tour d'Ambre, qui me chuchota :

« James… J'ai peur…

- Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est tout simple : tu jettes un peu de poudre de cheminette, tu dis « Chemin de Traverse » et voilà !

- Tu me demande de rentrer dans une cheminée, alors qu'il y a du feu dedans. Je sais qu'il est magique mais si, comme ton balai, ça ne marchait pas ? »

Zut ! Voilà une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Et mon père non plus, apparemment. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et dit :

« James, tu rejoins les autres. Nous, on transplane. Au moins, j'ai la certitude que ça marche. Tu te souviens quand Oncle Dudley m'a demandé d'essayer ? Un des plus beaux souvenir de toute ma vie ! »

Mon père aimait bien mon oncle, mais c'était du « je t'aime moi non plus » alors quand, après un transplanage, mon oncle a vomi tout son dîner et est resté cloué au lit toute la soirée… mon père a rit pendant des heures. Je pris la poudre de cheminette et partis rassuré Grand-mère, qui devait déjà s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Point du Vue Harry

Une fois mon fils parti, j'éteignis le feu d'un coup de baguette. La petite avait plus réfléchi à la question que moi. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Rolf. Il est langue de plomb et je crois bien qu'il travaille sur l'effet de la magie sur les Moldus. Je me rends compte maintenant que je n'ai presque aucun contact avec la vie moldue et que mes enfants ne connaissent pratiquement rien de ce monde, à part la voiture et quelques petites autres choses… Il faudrait peut-être penser à changer ça.

Ambre semblait gênée par mon silence car elle commença à parler avec un débit plus que rapide :

« Je me demandais si je pouvais... si ça ne vous dérange pas, de... enfin, de me parler de la guerre et tout ça. James ne m'a pas dit grand-chose et je suis curieuse et... Je parle sûrement trop, je dois vous embêter… Je me tais, pardon. »

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais rire ou si ce serait encore pire pour elle. Je choisis donc la troisième option en lui attrapant le bras et en lui expliquant les effets secondaires du transplanage. L'habituelle pression se fit sentir et son bras se resserra autour du mien. En une seconde, nous venions de parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètre et, une fois les pieds au sol, Ambre se détacha de moi et vomit tout son petit déjeuner dans la poubelle à côté de laquelle j'avais souhaité arriver. Elle se releva. Elle n'était pas blanche mais carrément verdâtre - le transplanage, ça ne lui réussit pas.

« Plus jamais ça ! Je suis déjà malade dans n'importe quel engin moldu mais là, c'est pire que tout », souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se mit à mâcher un chewing-gum à la menthe. James et Albus nous observaient avec un regard mi-dégout, mi-pitié alors que Lily avait un petit sourire satisfait. Il faut vraiment que je parle avec Lily. Après tout, c'est de sa mère qu'elle tient cette jalousie, non ? Une fois remise, la petite regarda autour d'elle et se fut une suite de « Ooooh, mon Dieu ! ».

Point de Vue Ambre 

C'était complètement incroyable, invraisemblable, dingue. J'étais dans une rue remplie d'étincelles, de créatures étranges dans des cages, qui crachaient du feu ou chantaient d'une voix envoûtante, de vendeurs à la sauvette qui criaient que leurs œufs de serpent et leurs crins de licorne étaient de bonne qualité. Je m'arrêtais à chaque magasin, je rentrais, regardais tout ce que je pouvais en un temps restreint parce que James voulait absolument me traîner au magasin de Quidditch et que de mon côté je voulais TOUT voir. Il partit devant avec son père et Lily. Après que je fus passée à la papeterie et que je me fus acheté (j'avais changé mes livres avec Mr Potter contre de grosses pièces d'or) un kit complet d'écriture avec une magnifique plume de cygne, Albus m'emmena à Fleury et Bott, un magasin rempli de livres du sol au plafond, qui parlaient de voyance, d'histoire de la magie et de plein d'autres sujets qui avaient l'air tout aussi passionnants. Al me promit de me prêter autant de livres que je le voudrais. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le reste de la famille au magasin de Quidditch. Mr Potter se renseignait déjà sur le tout dernier balai qui venait de sortir pour pouvoir s'en procurer un. Les hommes et le sport ! Et là, Mrs Potter s'extasia devant ce même balai en demandant tout un tas de détails techniques. Tous mes préjugés tombent en morceaux…

Mrs Weasley avait besoin d'un chaudron neuf. Nous entrâmes donc dans un magasin spécialisé avec plein de chaudrons partout. Il y en avait même un en or avec plein de rubis incrustés - allez chercher l'utilité mais bon, impossible n'est pas sorcier (« Rien n'est impossible chez les Possibles ! » … Hum). Pendant que toute la famille allait acheter des biscuits pour hiboux, je restai dehors. J'avais en horreur ces bêtes - ils font vraiment peur. S'en suivit d'insupportables moqueries de James. Parfois, c'est un vrai gamin !

Cependant, je dus arrêter là ma découverte du Chemin de Traverse car l'heure du rendez-vous avec Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivait et que nous devions nous diriger vers le glacier du coin - « Florian Fortarôme Père & Fils », d'après l'enseigne. A une grande table du fond se trouvait un grand homme roux qui était sans aucun doute possible le fils de Molly, et en face de lui une femme aux cheveux châtains qui lisait un épais bouquin - elle devait être Hermione.

Les adultes se dirent bonjour très chaleureusement et Mrs Weasley réprimanda son fils et sa belle-fille parce qu'ils n'étaient pas passés la voir depuis longtemps. Ils tentèrent de s'expliquer en disant qu'ils avaient tous les deux énormément de travail mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ensuite nous nous sommes tous assis et je ne sais pas si ce fut un hasard mais je me retrouvais en face d'Hermione et de Ron, qui m'ont tout de suite précisé de les appeler par leurs prénoms au risque de me faire jeter un sort. Je ne sais pas si pour eux c'est une boutade habituelle mais moi, ça m'inquiète légèrement. Ce fut Hermione qui lança l'interrogatoire et, à mon plus grand étonnement, en français :

« _Alors comme ça, James s'est entiché d'une Moldue - et française de surcroît... Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Je parie que Harry t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant de t'accepter parce que le discours qu'il nous a tenu comme quoi il avait été accueillant et génial me paraît un peu exagéré. Mes parents sont moldus et j'ai grandi comme toi. Si tu as des questions, je pense être en mesure d'y répondre parce qu'il arrive souvent que Harry oublie des détails de la vie courante des gens comme toi ou mes parents. Il n'a presque plus de contacts avec ton monde, contrairement à moi._

- Hermione chérie… Tu sais qu'on n'a strictement rien compris ? Et depuis quand tu parles le français ?!

- Vous, non, mais elle, si, et c'est ça l'important, Ron. Depuis un certains temps, quand je n'ai rien à faire au bureau, j'apprends parce que je n'ai pas perdu espoir de t'emmener en France.»

J'étais complètement ébahie. C'était le plus long discours en français correct que j'entendais depuis plusieurs semaines, mes grands-parents n'étant pas très prolixes et Al vraiment nul en français. Je lui répondis dans ma langue maternelle :

« _Je vois que vous connaissez bien Mr Potter, et en effet il n'a pas été des plus accueillants, au début tout du moins. Maintenant, ils sont vraiment tous géniaux avec moi. C'est une famille formidable et, si vous voulez traînez Monsieur, enfin Ron, en France je peux toujours vous conseiller des endroits. J'ai remarqué qu'ils possédaient une moto... C'est courant chez les sorciers ? Et les dirigeants moldus sont au courant de… tout ça ?_ »

Elle me sourit, puis répondit à mes questions en précisant que c'était la moto de son parrain et qu'Harry y tenait beaucoup et que les dirigeants moldus étaient pour la plupart au courant mais avaient peu envie de s'y mêler. C'est tout de même fou ! La plupart des gens préfèrent la normalité. Je trouve que tout ce que vivent les Potter au quotidien est tellement plus fascinant !

Pendant que les garçons se plaignaient de, je cite, « ne rien comprendre à tout ce charabia de français à la con », je discutais énormément avec Hermione, qui me parlait beaucoup d'elfes de maison dont elle avait nettement amélioré les conditions de vie parce que, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, les sorciers se comportent souvent comme des gens du Moyen Âge. Puis Mrs Potter nous fit remarquer qu'elle aimerait bien prendre part à la discussion et c'est dans un discours enflammé qu'Hermione nous expliqua qu'elle travaillait encore sur des affaires portant sur les avantages des Sang-Purs. Et puis je perdis le fil. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec la politique moldue, alors si je me mets à la politique sorcière... C'est alors que Lily demanda aux adultes si on pouvait aller se balader tous les quatre. Mais en sortant, quelqu'un nous attendait, et cette rencontre allait être des plus désagréables.

Alors ? Qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ?

La suite dans 3 semaines environs parce que ma beta est un peu surmené et que je suis a la moitié de mon chapitre.

Petit Poème Marchombre pour Pierre Bottero encore :

L'infinie douleur de celui qui reste,

Comme un pâle reflet de l'infini voyage,

Qui attend celui que part.

Mione_Cullen


End file.
